1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a door seal device which is attached to a door sash and elastically contacts a body opening end edge for sealing the space between the door sash and the body.
2. Prior Art
A conventional door seal device, which is attached to a door sash and elastically contacts a body opening end edge for sealing the space between the door sash and the body, will be described with reference to FIG. 2.
A door sash or frame 70 comprises a U-shaped sideways portion 71 which faces the exterior 15 and a trapezoidal sideways protruding portion 72 which protrudes toward and faces the interior 14. Attached to the door sash 70 are a glass run 80 which elastically contacts a door glass 21, a door cutline seal 90 which functions as a stopper of the door glass 21 and has a door cutline seal lip 92 at the upper surface thereof and a core 93 at the inside thereof and a main seal 91 which elastically contacts the body opening end edge 11 at an interior portion thereof. More specifically, the glass run 80 is attached to the U-shaped sideways portion 71 by way of a retainer 73 and comprises an upper hollow portion 81 and a lower seal lip 82. An upper flange 74 of the U-shaped sideways portion 71 is engaged in the door cutline 90 and the main seal 91 is attached to the upper surface of the trapezoidal sideways protruding portion 72 by way of a retainer 75. A molding 61 is attached to the body opening end edge 11 so as to cover an outer flange 12 of the body 10 and elastically contacts the door cutline seal lip 92. A subsidiary seal (hereinafter referred to as a sub-seal) 62 elastically contacts the surface of the trapezoidal sideways protruding portion 72 at an interior facing surface thereof and is integrated with a U-shaped inner side trim 63 having a core 64. An inner flange 13 is engaged in the inner trim 63.
From a designing point of view, it is required by the car that the outer appearance of the door cultline seal 90 extending from the upper end of the door glass 21 to the opening end edge 11 of the body 10 looks narrow. However, according to the conventional door seal device as illustrated in FIG. 2, it is difficult to narrow the width F of the outer appearance of the door cultline seal 90 since the upper flange 74 of the door sash 70 is used as the stopper of the door glass 21 and it is engaged in the door cutline seal 90 having the door cutline seal lip 92. As a result, the door cutline seal 90 looks poor.